Is It Wrong To Love You
by nimakitty
Summary: Its a story of a forbidden relationship between miley and her half brother nick. niley
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i own nothing!**

_Summary: one tragic accident changes Miley's life for ever when she's forced to move in with her rich father, his wife, and there 3 sons, what could happen?_

_  
Is It Wrong To Love You?_

_  
A story by Nimakitty…_

**  
Is It Wrong To Love You?**

I'll never forget that day… it was the worst day of my life… it was yesterday…

_  
Flashback:_

"_Okay, so ill pick you up at 8:00" said my mom_

"_Yea whatever" I said getting out the car, I was mad at mom because she wouldn't let me go to the neighborhood carnival._

"_Okay, love you, bye" she said as I slammed the door, I didn't respond I just turned around and started walking the other way, I turned around and watch as she drove off she got to the end of the block but then all of a sudden , out of nowhere a car came speeding down the street heading right towards my mom._

"_MOM WATCH OUT" I screamed not believing the events that were occurring right before my eyes… it was to late I saw my mom get hit, blood all over her and I couldn't move, my mom was bleeding and I couldn't move, I couldn't cry, I couldn't even scream for help, it was like the world was moving forward but I was frozen, eternally stuck in the event that had just occurred. _

_  
I couldn't breath anymore as I saw my mom getting loaded into an ambulance and my legs gave out on me as I fell to the floor in tears, I felt like I was suffocating as every thing went black._

_  
End of flashback_

The carnivals today… I really hate carnivals…

In case you were wondering I woke up the next morning in a hospital and then was told that my mom had passed away the night before. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Me and my mom had always been very close and the one time, the one time I ever got in a fight with my mom… she died…

Where was I supposed to go? What was I supposed to do? how could my world turn completely upside down In one moment?

So here I am standing outside the house me and my mom once lived in waiting for my "dad" to pick me up.

**  
Regular pov:**

Miley was the result of an affair between a flower shop owner(her mom) and a rich business man( her dad). She had only ever met her dad once or twice in all her life. Her mom didn't accept any child support either, actually the only people who even knew of her existence was her mom, her dad, and her dads other family.

She had never once met any of her "brothers" or her "step mom", in fact they were total and complete strangers to her. Truthfully she didn't want to go live with her father but what was she supposed to do she was just a 15 year old girl so it really wasn't up to her, plus she really didn't have anyplace else to go.

**  
In the car with Miley and Paul(Miley's dad)**

"So are you excited? You'll be staying in one of the guest rooms, ill hire a decorator so you can make it however you want okay?" Paul, Mileys dad said trying to make small talk with his daughter while driving, obviously really nervous.

_  
No answer_

"everyone's really excited and cant wait to meet you" he said trying once more to cheer his daughter up.

_  
No answer_

Paul sighed" I know this really hard on you , so take your time and talk when your ready okay." he said giving up on avoiding the subject and trying to comfort his daughter.

"Thanks dad" Miley said in a really low whisper hardly audible.

Paul smiled to himself as he pulled into his mall sized mansion.

Miley was surprised. She knew her dad was rich but not Donald trump rich! She followed her dad through the huge park they called the front yard. They finally entered the house, Miley slightly out of breath.

" Beth please tell the boys and Mrs. Jonas that were here" Paul said to one of the maids

"Yes sir" she responded

"Hey sweetie" Candi(Mrs. Jonas) said walking down the stairs

"Hey Candi, this is Miley."

"Oh… so this is her" Candi said squinting her eyebrows as she eyed Miley up and down then plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey im Candi" she said as she pulled Miley into the fakest hug you'll ever see. Miley just stood there emotionless.

"Does she talk?" candi asked rob as if miley wasn't even there. Paul let out an awkward laugh

"And these are your brothers" Paul said trying desperately to change the subject.

"The oldest one is Kevin he's 18," Paul said as Kevin stepped forward shaking miley's hand

"Hi, nice to meet you" Miley just nodded

"next is Joe, he's 17,"

"hey" Joe said shaking Mileys hand

" and the youngest is Nick, he's your age so hopefully you two will get along." Paul finished smiling.

"Hey" nick said smirking slightly evilly at Miley

"Hey nick why don't you help Miley get settled and give her a tour of the house?" asked Paul

"Sure" nick responded still smirking while eyeing Miley up and down, which caught the attention of Joe and Kevin but went unnoticed by Paul and Candi.

" Alright well we will just leave you to alone then" Paul said as nick took Mileys suitcase and they began walking up the huge flight of stairs…

To be continued…

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams**

**A/N: im sooooooooooooooo sorry ive been really busy i hope you like this chapter it was kinda rushed though so sorry for any mistakes!! thanks so much i really appreciated all the comments, hopefully you all like this chapter and remember constructive criticism is appreciated!! :) thanks again and happy reading!**

_Continued from last chapter:_

"And this is your room" Nick said finishing off the tour

"Thanks" said Miley as she sat on her bed

"Your uniforms in the closet." Nick said taking a seat next to her.

"Uniform?" Miley questioned

"You didn't honestly think you were gonna stay in public school did you?"

"Well… yea" Nick chuckled

"I don't think you get it… your rich now!"

"Oh" Miley said looking now

"So lets go over the rules… shall we?" Nick said grinning

"Rules?" Miley asked completely confused

"Of course," nick chuckled " first rule, except for at home, your not my sister."

"Huh? Why?"

"You don't really want everyone to know your mom was my dads mistress, do you?"

Miley shamefully lowered her head and in a voice barely audible responded "no"

Nick chuckled "thought so, so when where at school you're my 2nd cousin, that's why we don't have the same last name k?"

"Okay."

"Good job home wrecker!" Nick said teasingly as he patted Miley on the top of her head, which kinda pissed Miley off.

"HOME WRECKER?" Miley yelled

"Yea, its my new nick name for you, I think it fits… don't you?" nick said grinning

"Stupid!" Miley said smacking Nick on the back of the head playfully.

"Owwwwww… little sister why are you so mean." Nick said while faking like he was hurt. Miley just laughed and playfully pushed him " shut up you faker."

"AND SHE LAUGHS!" Nick grinned at his accomplishment.

" What's the next rule?" Miley said when she finally stopped laughing.

"Oh right, I almost forgot… rule number two… dad holds very high standings and if word got out that you were his daughter it would damage his reputation so remember…"

"Second cousin, right?" Miley said

"Right." nick said feeling kind of guilty that his family was ashamed of her.

"Is that it?" Miley said, snapping Nick out of his thoughts

"Nope, last thing… school starts at 8:00am, your driver will be outside at 7:45am so by then you should be ready and outside got it?"

"Yea I gue… wait did you say **driver**?" Miley asked as her head shot up.

Nick laughed "Of course how else were you planning on getting to school?"

"I dunno a bus or something." answered Miley which made nick laugh even more.

"Your funny home wrecker!"

Miley frowned " why are you still calling me that?"

"Cause it bugs you." nick laughed " Anyway school starts tomorrow" nick said getting off the bed and walking to the door before turning around and saying

"One more thing, don't talk to me at school, we don't want people getting the wrong idea now do we?" nick grinned "later home wrecker" he winked at Miley then walked out the door.

**Next Day In The Boys Limo**

**Nicks POV…**

Me, Kevin, and Joe are on are way to school, Mileys in the limo ahead us so it doesn't look like we came together.

"So nick?" Joe said grinning at me.

"What?" I asked

"What was with that look you were giving Miley?"

"What look?" I asked playing innocent

"Yea whatever man, I don't know what your thinking but remember she's our sister." continued Kevin.

"Yea, yea I know"

"Nick, were being serious! We all know your reputation, but that would be taking it to far, understand?"

I chuckled "yea dude I get it." truth is I don't know how far, is to far but the I thing I do know, is that Miley's HOT. Joe and Kevin were right, the minute I saw her I knew things were about to get a lot more "interesting" around here. I chuckled to myself.

**Miley's POV**

I walked around the enormous school building trying desperately to find my first class. I haven't seen Nick, Joe, or Kevin since yesterday, Im not even sure they came to school. I was walking down when I saw a blond girl, at the water fountain so I decided to ask her for directions.

"Ummm, excuse me?" I said as the girl turned around

"yea… can I help you?" asked the blond girl

"Oh, well, um, you see today's my first day and umm, im kinda…"

"your lost aren't you." she cut me off

I chuckled "yea, very."

"Don't even worry about it the first time I came here I thought I was in a freakin forest."

I laughed " Im Miley, Miley Stewart, by the way"

"Im Lilly Truscott, nice to meet you Miley."

"You to, Lilly" I said shaking her hand

"So lemmy see your schedule, k?"

"Okay" I said handing her my schedule.

She giggled as she looked at my schedule

"What's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"Nothing its just funny, we have the EXACT same schedule" she said laughing

"Seriously, that's awesome!" I said excitingly

"YEP!" she said happily "So outta curiosity why are you reregistering so late, I mean the years halfway over, did you move or something?"

"Ummm… personal reasons" I responded trying to avoid the question.

"Oh, Ok, its totally ok if you don't wanna talk about it." she said obviously sensing something was wrong.

"Thanks." I said as we continued walking down the hall, killing time before class.

"So what's the deal with this school anyway?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well basically, everybody here are stuck up, rich, and spoiled brats who think they rule the world." she said crossing her arms.

I laughed "Come on it cant be that bad"

"You have no idea."

"So what's the deal with you?"

"Im not rich like all these snobs, im here on a scholarship, so I have to work my butt off getting straight A's, while these bozos do whatever they want cause the _parents _are rich."

_Bell Rings_

I laugh "Come on, lets get to class."

**to be continued:**

**A/N: please give me suggestions on what you think should happen next! :) plz review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own anything!**

_A/N: for anybody that has read my other story(learning 2 live) I'll finish that when this story's done cause I don't have the time + im 2 lazy 2 do 2 story's at once but don't worry I will finish it! Thank you so much 4 the reviews and again happy reading! :)  
_

**  
Miley's POV**

_Continued from the last chapter:_

**Lunch Time…**

I still haven't seen my brothers today, hopefully we have lunch together. So far the day has gone by pretty slow. Lilly was so right everybody here IS stuck up and mean, I asked one girl for a pencil and she glared at me , I mean what the hell, all I wanted was a pencil. So anyway, its finally lunch, me and Lilly are standing in this really long lunch line wai…

"Oh god" Lilly said with an attitude, interrupting my thoughts

"What?" I asked confused

"There here." Lilly said crossing her arms as everybody formed a huge crowd around some people who just entered the cafeteria.

"Who's here?" I asked completely taken back by the events that just occurred "Somebody famous?" I continued, trying to see over the huge group of people.

"Sort of" she responded

"Sort of? What do you mean?"

"There just some rich, spoiled, arrogant snobs." she said crossing her arms

I laughed "I thought everybody here was like that."

"This is on a different level, there the richest of the rich, the hottest of the hot, the snobbish of the snobs, every girl wants to date them and every guy wants to be them."

I laughed "Wow, who are they?"

"Around here we call them, The Jonas Brothers." I froze at the name Jonas, then as if planned they walked through the crowd and I clearly saw there faces, they were in fact my brothers. I snapped out of my daze as Lilly continued talking.

"The one in the middle, is Joe, the funny one, currently single and possibly the snobbish of them all." Lilly said

"The one on Joe's right is the oldest Kevin, he's the mature one and some say the most shy, next to him is his girlfriend Ashley Fitzpatrick, she's the heir to the Fitzpatrick fortune and is also Kevin's long time girlfriend but compared to the others she's kind of nice.

I probably should have told Lilly they were my "cousins" right there, but what she was telling me was really interesting, it was like I was getting the inside scoop on my brothers so I let her continue.

"And finally the one on Joe's left is the youngest, nick, he's a total player, nobody knows why but he doesn't have a girlfriend for more than a week."

"Who's the girl next to nick?" I asked

"Oh that's, Demi, she a family friend of there's, totally has a crush on nick but he wont give her the time of day, id feel kinda sorry for her if she wasn't such a bitch."

"Where are they going?" I asked, watching the group walk up some stairs to a separate area in the cafeteria.

"Oh, that's there _private _café."

"They have a private café?" I asked completely shocked and amazed at how popular and rich my new brothers were.

"I know, its disgusting right, they even have a personal chief who comes and makes food for them." she scoffed then continued " can you imagine being friends with people like that even the thought makes me wanna throw up."

Just as she finished I heard someone yelling my name.

"Miley… Miiiiiiiiilllllleeeeeyyyyy!" I looked up and it was nick, calling me from his private "café"

"Miley, come up here, your friend can come to" He said pointing at Lilly, I froze. I looked around to see everyone in the cafeteria glaring at me. I let out the most award laugh you could ever imagine and then turned to Lilly, who was also glaring at me, and said.

"Oh… hehe… I forgot to mention, there my cousins, hehe… funny right?" I let out another awkward laugh.

"Are you coming or not?" yelled nick, breaking the tension as Lilly stormed away angrily, I ran after her.

**In The Hallway with Miley And Lilly**

**Regular POV…**

"Lilly wait!" Miley said chasing after her new best friend in the hallway.

"How could you." Lilly said as she stopped and turned around facing Miley.

"Im soooo sorry, I just didn't want you to hate me." Miley smiled bitterly

"Yea I guess that makes sense, I mean I was getting off on them pretty bad." Lilly laughed

"So you forgive me?" Miley smiled hopefully.

"I forgive you." Lilly said hugging Miley " Oh and sorry I bashed your cousins."

"Eh, don't worry about it, ive only known them for a day anyway." Lilly gave Miley a confused look which made Miley chuckle

"Long story…"

"Well, I guess I can put up with them for a little while, while we eat." Lilly said randomly

"We don't have to eat with them if you don't want to, you know." miley said as they started walking.

"Are you kidding! Of course we do, THEY HAVE A PERSONAL CHIEF!"

Miley laughed "I thought you hated them."

"True, but, my hatred of them is overpowered by my love of food."

Miley laughed "come on lets go." she said as she pulled Lilly into the cafeteria.

**In The Private Café **

**Regular POV…**

"Nick, Joe, Kevin, this is Lilly, my new friend," Miley said introducing them to each other "Lilly this is Nick, Joe and Kevin, my… umm… cousins."

"Hi im Lilly." she said shaking Joe's hand.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I promise there will be niley interaction in the next chapter im just trying to introduce the story a little bit!! Thank you all sooooo much for all the reviews I really appreciate it. I hope you all like this chapter and remember constructive criticism is very much appreciated plz review.!!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: sorry for the delay it was supposed to be out sooner but i had to go somewhere. again thank you so much for all the comments I REALLY appreciate it! :) this chapter was kinda rushed so i hope your not disappointed!! and please excuse all the mistakes!! :) thanks again and happy reading!! :)

**  
2 weeks later in Mileys room**

**Mileys POV:**

Thank god its Saturday. I really hate school, ever since everybody found out that the Jonas Brothers were my "cousins" ive been getting evil looks everyday. Lilly says there just jealous, she's probably right but it still hurts. We eat lunch with them everyday now, so that's cool.

I think Lilly has a crush on Joe but ill ask her about that later. Me and nick have been really close lately but every time I talk to him it seems like he's flirting with me, that cant be right though, can it? I mean he's my brother but every time I talk to him, I melt, but I mean , come on, I cant possibly like my brother, can I? I mean he is really cute and smart and has a nice smi …NO! Miley, STOP, you cant like Nick! _I berry my face in my pillow. _

"Im sorry, was I interrupting something?" I hear a voice coming from the door and my head pops up.

"Ummmm…. Hey Nick." I laugh awkwardly

"Hey?" he said, looking at me like I was the most freakish person he's ever met.

"Sooooooooo… how long have you been standing there?" I asked praying I didn't say any of that out loud.

He laughed and sat down on the other side of my bed " awhile but you weren't really doing anything, you looked like you were in deep thought, probably thinking about yours truly."

I let out another award laugh _"you have no idea" _I thought to myself.

"So what are you doing here?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I was just seeing what you want to do today… besides fantasize about me." he said scooting closer to me smirking.

"Ha! Please who would want to fantasize about you!" I said trying to be cool, even though I was really nervous, especially since he was now sitting right next to me.

"Oh really?" he said smirking.

"yes really!" I said as his eyes met mine.

"Soooooo, if I kiss you right now, it would have no effect on you, right?" he said leaning in.

Everything in my mind told me this was wrong, so wrong, but I couldn't help it, I was memorized with his eyes and I began leaning in.

"Right" I said, are faces now only 2inches apart from each other and slowly getting smaller. I closed my eyes and are lips were just about to meet when

"Your clothes are finished miss" said sue, my personal maid, I pounced off the bed to the other side of the room so fast. I tried to look as normal as possible but I could tell I was doing a horrible job, oh god, my heart was beating so fast.

"Thanks Sue." I managed to say, after what seemed like hours of silent awkwardness.

"No problem miss." she said then walked out the room closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Nick rolled on the bed laughing.

"Its not funny!" I whined throwing a pillow at him.

"That was so hilariously awkward!" Nick said and continued laughing.

"Shut up!" I said sitting back on my bed, far away from nick this time.

"Well any way, I gotta go… lets do this again sometime." he chuckled as he hoped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Later Home Wrecker." he winked at me then walked out, at first I was a little taken back but then I realized what he said, I got really pissed and yelled

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" I heard him chucked as he continued walking down the hallway.

_  
God, I hate him!_

**  
Later that day, at dinner…**

**Regular POV:**

"So boys, how's school going?" asked Paul(there father) as they started eating.

"Its going good." responded Kevin

"How's Ashley?" asked Candi (the boys mom)

"She's good."

"That's good, were looking forward to having a daughter." Candi said smiling.

Everything became awkward, Miley, however, wasn't at all surprised by Candi's comment because not once in the two weeks she had been living there did Candi acknowledge her existence.

"So Joe, Nick, any new girlfriends?" Paul said trying to change the subject.

"Ummm… I like this one girl." said Joe

"Really what's she like?" asked Paul

"She's really pretty, blond, and smart!" He said smiling, at this Miley perked up because she knew he was talking about Lilly.

"Im sure she's a lovely girl, how about you nick?" Paul asked his youngest son.

"Nope." Nick stated, with this everybody froze and looked at Nick. To Miley it didn't seem like a big deal but the others were extremely worried, Nick had a new girlfriend every week, not once, ONCE, did he not have a girlfriend.

"Son, are you ok?" Paul asked really worried."Yea, im fine, im working on this one girl right now." Nick said smirking at Miley, which went unnoticed by everyone but Miley who was smirking back.

The family sighed "Oh thank god. How about you Miley, is every thing alright?" Paul asked his daughter

"Yea every things ok, except, I keep having this feeling, that someone's following me."

Candi scoffed " Well, aren't we a little cocky, you really think your pretty enough to have a stocker, hell Im surprised your not already pregnant like your slut of a mother!" Miley held back her tear as everybody continued eating I silence.

**In Mileys Room…**

**Mileys POV:**

As soon as dinner was over, I rushed to my room and fell on my bed crying. I new Candi didn't like me but she didn't have to be so mean. I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" I said burring my head in my pillow, so whoever is was wouldn't see me cry.

"How's it hangin Home Wrecker" I hear from the door.

"Oh its just you." I say sitting up while throwing a pillow at nick.

He laughed " Are you ok?" he said while sitting on my bed

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said while wiping my tears away.

"Come on Mile, im sure my mom didn't mean it." he said while wiping a tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"Yea im pretty sure she did nick." I said falling back on my bed.

"Come on cheer up, ill bye you some ice-cream!" he said trying to cheer me up _"Damn he knows my weakness."_ I thought but then resisted the temptation.

"NO!" I whined

"Oh, come on miles you know you want some ice cream" he said then jumped on top off me and started tickling me.

"No…haha.. Nick stop… Hahahaha." I said while laughing.

"First tell me im the hottest guy on the planet and you'd give anything to kiss me!"

"Ok ok, your… haha …the hottest guy… hahaha… on the the planet and… haha… id give anything to… haha… kiss you." he stopped tickling me and are eyes met for the second time today.

I cant figure Nick out, sometimes I hate him, sometimes, I love him, and sometimes, he's my best friend, every time im with him I forget that im sad and my heart starts beating faster, but it shouldn't… right? How could something so wrong feel so right?

Before I knew It, his lips were on mine and we were kissing…

_to be continued..._

a/n: plz read and review and tell me what you think should happen! again constructive criticism is very much appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5:WHAT?

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

_a/n: sorry it took a little while longer than expected. This would have been up earlier but then there was all that jonabiotics drama so yea. any way im going to start uploading a new chapter every Thursday. YAY!! so sorry once again and i will not be moving my fic!! also thank you guys sooo much 4 all the reviews!! i hope you like this chapter! Thanks again and happy reading!! :)_

**Kevins POV:**

I cant believe what I just saw! I was going to check on miley and make sure she was ok but when I got there, I saw nick and miley in a heated make out session on mileys bed!

What should I do? I mean this is huge! WAIT… I probably just didn't see it right!… right? _I look back in mileys room and see them still sucking face. _No! I definitely saw right! _sigh. _This is just like Nick, playing with girls emotions but damn why'd it have to be miley, OUR SISTER. I gotta go talk to Joe about this.

**In Joes Room: Still Kevins POV…**

"HE DIDN'T!" said Joe after I told him what I had just seen.

"YEA… HE DID!"

"I cant believe him after we told him not to." I sighed

"So… do you think we should tell her… about you know who?"

"I think she should find out on her own, if we told her shed probably be hurt even more."

"Yea, your right, surprisingly."

"HEY!" I laughed

"Im kidding Joe."

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever, what are we gonna do about nick?"

I sighed " I guess well try to talk some sense into him, again."

**Monday Morning(At school)**

**Mileys POV:**

After me and nick finished are little make out session things got pretty award between us, or at least it was awkward for me, nick of course was perfectly fine. His EXACT words, when he left my room were, _"This was fun, we should do it again sometime."_ then he winked at me left. God I hate him! I was traumatized. There was no doubt that nick was an amazing kisser but I mean come on, he's my brother. I've managed to avoid him completely so far, I just don't know what to say to him. Im so confused and that homeless looking guy is still following me. _sigh. _my life sucks.

_School bell rings. _Oh joy another day of school begins!

**Lunch Time:**

"Miley are you ok?" asked Lilly as we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Yea, im fine, of course, yea, im fine." I said nervously. DAM im a horrible liar.

"Um ok? You just seemed a little distracted in class." I felt bad lying to Lilly but I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Look the lunch line is almost empty!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Aren't we eating lunch with your cousins?"

"Um… lets just eat together today ok?

Lilly grunted "fine!" I could tell she was disappointed but it couldn't be helped, I just couldn't face nick right now.

**Nick POV:**

**Lunch Time…**

I could tell Miley was avoiding me but that's ok, lets just say I have big plans for me and my sister. Right now im headed to go talk to Mrs. Johnson, our world history teacher, she's handing out partners for our semester project today and since this happens to be the only class me and Miley have together im going to use this situation to my advantage.

_Knock Knock _

"Mrs. Johnson?"

"Oh, hey come in nick." _She said opening the door._

"So? What can I do for you nick?" _asked Mrs. Johnson_

"I was just wondering if you could make Miley my partner for the project?" _I said slipping her a 100_

_She smiled and took the 100 _" I think that could be arranged ."

_I smirked than walked back to the cafeteria._

"Hey, where were you?" asked Demi, as I sat down at the table.

"I just had to take care of something." I said winking at her. She blushed.

"So nick, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" she asked trying to flirt with me… again.

"Ummm… maybe lets see how things work out." Ha yea right. I admit demi is hot but she's just a little well, how do I say this nicely, she's a bitch!

"OKAY!" she said a little to happy. I just smiled at her.

_Bell rings_

**World History:**

**Regular POV**

"Ok so after I assign your partners please go sit by them, they will be your partners for the rest of the year." said Mrs. Johnson to her class.

"So Lilly and Jake, Demi and Blake, Cristal and Ben," she read of the rest of the names. "and finally Nick and Miley."

"WHAT?" yelled Miley.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Please tell me some things you guys want to see happen! again constructive criticism is appreciated! sorry if this chap sucks!! and sorry for all the grammatical errors!! also Best.at.being.me I really appreciated your review ill try and work on that and also im currently looking for a beta reader so if anyone wants to do it PM me :)!! plz R and R.!! :)


	6. Chapter 6:Crap

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!... EXCEPT the plot! Hint Hint ;)JoeBroFan.**

**A/N: Hope you like it and happy reading! :)**

"WHAT?" I screamed and jumped out of my seat.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stewart is that a problem?" Asked Mrs. Johnson.

I laughed nervously _"Crap" I thought _"hehe no that's just perfect, great, awesome…YAY!" I said trying to act excited… I failed!

"I thought so, Nick go sit next to Miley." she said smiling, _I really hate her!_

"So for someone who's trying to avoid me, you sure are doing a bad job" Nick said grinning and sitting down in the chair next to me.

"I know you did this." I said flatly

He chuckled "So what if I did, I had find someway to get to talk to me."

I turned to him and said "Your a real jackass you know that!"

"Maybe but you made out with a jackass." I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"What's the big deal anyway?" he asked _I sat up_

"The big deal is, I'm your sister. You're my brother!" I said in a whisper so no one in the class would hear me.

"Oooooh so you think it was wrong?"

"Obviously." he nodded "I see, so you didn't like it?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say tha…" he interrupted me.

"So you did like it," he didn't give me a chance to answer, "do you regret it?"

"Not really." I said looking down.

"So if you liked it and you don't regret it, that means it wasn't wrong, right?"

"I guess." I said nervously.

"It also means that you like me, right?" he said looking down, almost as if he were nervous. He looked so fragile, like if I touched him he would break into a million pieces. I had never seen this side of nick before. OH GOD! Why is my heart beating so fast. I think… I think… I actually… might… actually… like nick.

He finally looked up after I didn't say anything. He looked deep into my eyes and said "cause I like you." I felt our faces closing in. It was like we were the only two people in the world, like one of those moments were you want to scream but you cant breath, like you want to run but you cant move. Our faces were like one inch away from each other when…

_Bell Rings_

"Ok class, remember projects are due next week." said Mrs. Johnson.

_CRAP! I completely forgot we were in class I jumped back away from nick and looked around to see if anybody had just saw what happened! I sighed in relief. Everybody was to busy talking to their partners. _

Nick laughed as he got up "Well that was fun!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Meet me in my room at 6:00 k." he said more as an order than a suggestion but I nodded anyway, still a little taken back from what just happened. He smirked, through his back pack over his shoulder and walked out the class.

**Empty Auditorium 4:00 with Kevin and Nick:**

**Regular POV…**

"So you saw" Nick said as he laughed.

"Nick this isn't funny!" Kevin said confronting his brother on the events he previously saw.

"I'm laughing!" Nick said through his chuckles.

"NICK YOU CANT LIKE YOUR SISTER!" Kevin screamed.

**Outside Empty Auditorium:**

**Demi's POV…**

I was just about to go home when I heard a scream coming from the auditorium. _I walked to the auditorium. _"What are Kevin and Nick still doing here?" _I said to myself then hid behind a chair before they noticed me. _

"You cant like Miley, she's your sister!" I heard Kevin say. _I gasped _

"Whose there?" I heard nick ask. _"Oh crap" _I thought to myself. I heard footsteps coming toward me. _I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door before they could see me. _Once I got home, I ran right to my room and flopped on my bed

I cant believe Nick has a sister. WAIT. Mileys his sister? He LIKES Miley? What NO he cant! I've been trying to get Nick to like me since the 6th grade! He cant like his sister though right? I mean come on that's so wrong, RIGHT? _sigh. _Its obviously a secret since they told every one she was there cousin. Grrrrrrr. This cant be happening! Not now. I finally got nick to maybe go out with me! Life's so not fair but anyway I think its time everybody knows the truth about little Miss Miley Stewart. _I Laughed _

**Back With Kevin and Nick…**

**Regular POV**

"This is bad Nick!" said Kevin

"Yea I know, if people find out about this dad could be in serious trouble." said nick

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kevin

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going home, I've got a date so tell me how it works out k kev." nick said smirking and walking away.

"What? Nick I cant find out who that was by myself. Wait! A date? With who?" nick just waved and kept walking.

"Nick, nick! Nick? Niiiiiiiiccccckkkkkk! Please come back!" Kevin whined but nick was already gone. _Kevin sighed_ "Maybe Joe will help me."

To be continued…

**A/N: hey everybody thanks 4 all the comments! i really appreciate it!:) please tell me somethings you guys wanna see happen!remember constructive criticism is appreciated! thanks again sorry if this chapter sucked! :(**


	7. Chapter 7:Typical

**a/n: i know you guys probably think im like the biggest bitch ever! im really sorry! i went on vacation and i didn't have my computer with my files on it! but here it is. i think its the longest chapter yet! so yea i hope you like it! and thanks so much to lilmizsmarty**** for beta reading for me! i REALLY appreciate it, your awesome! well yea thats it. thank you guys for being so patient! happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**Continued from last chap:**

It was six pm and Nick and Miley were sitting in Nick's room trying tofigure out the tasks for this project. Well.. more like Miley trying to figure stuff out, and nick sitting there.

"So what do you want to do on the project?" Miley asked looking over atthe curly haired boy sitting across from her.

"I don't." Nick simply replied.

"What do you mean, if you think I'm going to be doing all the wor"Miley started but was soon cut off by Nick

"Relax home wrecker, that's not what I meant." He said aftersucceeding shushing Miley by putting a finger on her lips.

"Oh… well then what DID you mean? Miley asked slightly raising an eyebrowand also feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'll just make one of the maids do it." Nick simply stated again as ifit was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… wait… then why did I have to come here?" Miley asked, veryconfused.

Nick just laughed and replied laughing, "For our date. Duh!"

Miley was extremely confused at this point "huh? What?" she asked

"So are you coming or what?" Nick asked already knowing what her answer would be and walking to the door.

"Um… sure., BUT this is NOT a date." Was her answer. She got up and walked over to him

"Yea, yea, whatever…" he answered as he took her hand in his. And much to his surprise, she didn't pull away. That made him smile. On the inside ofcourse. He would never let her know that.

"Lets go!" and with that, the two bolted out the door and through the large house.

--

"So were are we going anyway?" Miley asked after walking for a while in silence, their hands still intertwined.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Nick asked.

"Um… can we just walk around for a little bit? I don't feel like goinganywhere at the moment." Miley answered Nick shrugged

"Sure." And with that, the two walked down the road insilence.

"By the way… this weird homeless guy is following us." Nick said aftertaking a look behind them and finding some weird old man with baggie, ripped up clothes stalking them.

"OH MY GOD! So you see him too?"

"Uhh, yea?"Miley sighed in relief

"Oh thank god, I thought I was hallucinating!" Im always telling people that I have a stalker but NOBODY believes me!" she stated.

"So wait… your telling me that your actually HAPPY that you have astalker?" Nick asked slightly confused and a little creeped out.

"No.. I didn't say that. Im happy because now I know that im not crazy.for a while there I thought I was going nuts." Miley told him.

Nick looked at her for a second with a blank expression then immediately bursted out laughing.

"Its not funny," Miley whined and punched him in the arm. Nick winced slightly but continued laughing

"Nick, stop laughing, that guy has been giving me heart attacks!" She said pouting.

That seemed the trick because Nick immediately stopped laughing.

"Why don't you just tell him that you know he's been stalking you and ask him to stop or else you'll call the cops or something. I bet all he wants is some money anyways." Nick told her as they turned a corner into a nearby shopping plaza.

"Yea. But he KNOWS that I know about him stalking me. And yet, he still does it." Miley told him

"Yea.. that's kinda creepy." Nick said looking slightly freaked.

"Yea. It is." Miley said nodding.

"Hey you wanna get some ice cream?" asked Nick pointing to the ice-cream shop across the street.

"Sure. " Miley answered as they made their way up to the ice-cream parlor.

"Do you think that the homeless dude will follow us in?" Nick asked.

"Probably" Miley just shrugged it off.

"After you." Nick said as he opened the door for Miley.

"What do you want?" Nick asked Miley looking at the menu.

"Um, ill just get whatever your having." She answered.

"Ok, then" nick turned to the person at the counter "We'll have onelarge milkshake, with two straws." Miley looked at Nick confused but he just smirked.

"Aw, you guys are such a cute couple." said the lady at the counter, seemingly around their age.

"Oh, where no" Miley tried to explain but was cut off by Nick before she could finish.

"Thanks." Nick said while putting his arm around Miley.

"Aw, I wish I had a boyfriend like you." said the lady at the counter obviously trying to flirt with Nick.

Even though Nick wasn't her boyfriend Miley couldn't help but feel jealous as the two flirted back and forth right in front of her eyes.

"My names Cassie, whats yours?" the lady said while twirling her hair and giggling like the dumb bimbo Miley knew she was.

"Im Nick." Nick said smirking at the girl in front of them.

"Yea and I'm Miley, _honey_ I think our milkshake is ready." Miley said pulling Nick even closer to her than he already was."

Cassie just rolled her eyes at her. "Um, yea it is, thanks Cassie." Nick said while taking the milkshake off the counter.

"No prob. Nick." Cassie said giggling like an idiot, Miley looked like she wanted to puke much to nicks satisfaction.

"What was THAT?" Miley questioned as they sat down at a table in the ice cream parlor.

"What was what?" Nick asked playing dumb.

"You flirting with miss 'No prob. Nick' Cassie, RIGHT in front of me." Miley said imitating Cassie's bimbo ways.

"What's the problem? You're the one who said this wasn't a date, I mean call me crazy but its almost as if your… jealous." Nick said taking a sip of his milkshake and waving at Cassie.

Miley just frowned and looked away. She knew she was jealous but there was NO WAY in freakin hell that she would ever admit that.

"But that couldn't be right, could it '_honey_'?" Nick said smirking, he enjoyed teasing her.

"Maybe I should go ask Cassie out." Nick said while standing but from the table.

Miley grabbed Nicks arm before he could walk any further. "Please don't." muttered Miley looking down. Nick looked at Miley as a single tear slid down her delicate face.

"Miley?" Nick said softly and gently, he never meant to make her cry.

Miley couldn't explain it but at that moment her heart shattered into millions of pieces. she wanted to admit that she was jealous, she wanted to kiss Nick, and she tell the world that she liked him but her brain wouldn't let her, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, Nick was her brother and there was nothing she could do about it.

Nick sat down next to Miley and pulled her into a hug, "What wrong?"

Nick asked as Miley dug her head into his shoulder."I like you.." Miley said in a small voice. Then looked Nick in the eyes.

He smirked."Corny much?" which made miley slightly giggle.

"Hey, is Cassie watching us?" Nick asked Miley. She nodded.

"Good." Nick said and then crashed his lips to her's. she immediately kissed him back.

Out of the corner of her eye Miley could see Cassie glaring at her, she smiled and deepened the kiss.

After their little makeout session ended. The two finished their milk shake then left hand and hand.

"How about we go home now?" Nick asked Miley.

"Umm, ok," she answered.

"BUT theres one condition."

Nick frowned slightly "and what would that be?" Miley smiled.

"You have to give me a piggyback ride all the way back home!" she answered proudly.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding you must weigh like 300 pounds." Nick said looking her up and down. Miley gasped and hit him in the shoulder while pouting and slightly quivering her lower lip.

Nick laughed "Im just kidding, chill."

"So your gonna give me a piggyback ride?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Why would I do that?" questioned Nick

"Cause you LOVE me." answered Miley giving him a sweet innocent smile

Nick pretended to be in deep thought. "Nah! Try again." Miley pouted.

"Fine then, cause im REALLY tried." Miley whined bending down like she couldn't walk anymore.

"Ha! I don't care if you were dying, your not getting on this back for that excuse!"

"Cause you made me cry in the ice cream parlor." Miley pouted looking down like she was really hurt and about to cry again.

Nick sighed and bent down "Get on." Miley immediately perked up.

"YaY!" Miley cheered as she hopped on Nicks back.

"Your so easy." Miley said wrapping her hands around Nicks neck.

"Don't get used to this Home wrecker, I'm only doing this outta guilt" He told her. Miley slapped Nick on the back of his head

" I told you not to call me that!Now run monkey, run!"

"Wait.. did you just call me a MONKEY?!" Nick asked as he pretended to look hurt.

Miley laughed "Yep, you're my monkey." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Now run monkey, RUN!" Nick started running.

Miley laughed "Wow, your so whipped!"

**At Dinner:Kevin's POV…**

I decided to just forget about the person who was hiding out In the auditorium. I mean sure if any body finds out about Miley, dads business could be in trouble but maybe if the secret gets out, it'll discourage Nick from getting any closer to Miley. I feel really bad for Miley, I can tell she's really falling for him. I know Nick is my brother and everything but he's such an ass hole sometimes, I hate how he leads all these girls on even though he knows he cant be with any of them.

"KEVIN!" Joe yelled snapping me out of my thoughts, I hadn't reallyrealized that I zoned out.

"Huh?" I asked completely oblivious.

"I've been asking you to pass the peas for the past 5 minutes." He screamed

"Oh sorry." I apologized and handed him the peas.

"So boys how's life?" asked dad trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, well I have a new girlfriend." said Joe. Everybody looked at him.

"That's nice son, do I know her family?" dad asked

"I don't think so, her names Lilly Truscott." said Joe. Miley almost chocked on her food and had a surprised expression on her face. I guess Lilly hadn't told her yet. I thought to myself.

"That's a very pretty name, you should bring her by the house sometime." Mom said Joe nodded

"So how are you and Ashley doing Kevin?" mom asked

"Were doing really good." I answered. she smiled

"That's good."

My mom isn't really that bad, actually the only person she's every mean to is Miley, and… well… the help.

"So Nick I talked to the Torrez's today." Mom said .Nick cringed and forced a smile on his face.

"Oh really, Demi's parents?" asked Nick.

"Yea, we thought it would be fun if you and Demi hang out this week."

"Me and Demi hang out every day mom." Nick responding trying to dig his way out of his situation.

"Yea but that's for school, I meant more like a date." Mom pushed on.

"Umm, that sounds fun but uh. Miley and I have to work on are school project, it could take us weeks maybe even months! I mean it's a REALLY, REALLY big project." He exaggerated.

I felt sorry for Nick but he bailed on me at the auditorium and lets face it this was perfect pay back!

"I thought the project was due next week," I said "and plus didn't you already get one of the maids to do it for you?"Nick glared at me

" Oh yea I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me Kevin." he said through gritted teeth, I smiled.

"Your welcome Nick, what are brothers for." I answered him with a sweet innocent smile.

"Great! So why don't you call Demi after dinner and ask her out?"

"Sure." Nick responded giving up. I looked up to see both Nick and Miley glaring at me.

**After Dinner: Miley's POV…**

I cant stop thinking about what happened at dinner. I heaved a deep sigh. Ill just forget about it! Yea ok that's what I'll do. Maybe should call Lilly! Yea that sounds good.I dialed the familiar phone number and waited as I listened to the ring tone.

"Hello." I hear on the other end of the phone.

"Don't 'Hello' me! Why didn't you tell me you and Joe are going out." I shrieked. Lilly laughed

"Oh! I guess I forgot." She answered giggling

"Yea right! What happened? How did it happen? When did it happen?" I spilled excitement taking over my body

"Ok ok, we were just talking and I dunno he asked me out and I said yes.It was just Yesterday." She explained as if it was no big deal.

I sighed " What happened to the Lilly that used to hate Joe?" I questioned "Well, I wouldn't really say I hated him…"she began

"lilly…"

"Ok yea I did hate him but dunno I like him now." She said. I can just picture her turning red.

I laughed "I'm happy for you Lilly but seriously why'd you wait a wholeday to tell me. YOUR BEST FRIEND."

"I dunno you just seemed a little busy." She said

"Yea I guess but remember you can tell me any thing okay?" I assured her.

"Okay! Hey you wouldn't lie to me right?" she asked

"No, of course not." I laughed nervously "Why would you ask that?"

"Just wondering." there was a short pause on the other line.

"Hey Miley can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course Lils, what is it?" I pressed on

"Ok but you have to answer honestly! I swear I wont judge you or anything." She said and I began to panic.

"Okay, what is it?" I nervously asked

"Do you… I mean do you…" she started then stopped.

"Do I what Lils come on, what ever it is you can ask me!" I pressed on.

"Do you… like… Nick?" I froze.

"Miley are you there?" she asked through the phone.

"Um yea im still here." I said dryly

"So, do you?" she asked again.

I felt really bad about this but I couldn't tell Lilly the truth, I just couldn't.

I laughed awkwardly " Ew, Lilly of course I don't like Nick!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" said a voice that was coming up from behind me. I recognized it was Nick.

"Umm, Lilly I gotta go, ill see you tomorrow, bye." I didn't wait for a response, I just hung up the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"I just came to say goodnight, so goodnight!" said Nick then turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait!" he turned around.

"Your not really gonna ask Demi out are you?" I asked nervously. He smirked.

"Maybe I will maybe I wont. " he said. I frowned.

He giggled then gave me a peck on the lips. "Night." he said then walked out.

I sighed. "Typical Nick" I thought to myself!

**One Week Later: Miley's POV at School…**

I have no idea what my relation ship with Nick is. I mean we kiss sometimes when were alone but that's about it, its just like before yet different at the same time.

I was lifted out of my thoughts when Lilly came up to my locker.

"Hey Lilly." I said kinda depressed.

"What's a matter with you?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing." I said obviously lying.

"Oh, OK!" I guess it wasn't so obvious!

"Oh hey did you here the big news?" asked Lilly.

"No… What?" I asked confused.

"It looks like Demi and Nick are going out now!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: hey guys is anybody else excited 4 the TCA's? I am! i know people are probably gonna hate me for saying this but i kinda hate the jonas brothers now! it just kinda seems like their abandoning miley! but I don't know tell me wt you think! also i really like mileys new cd, i keep playing it over and over again! lol my fav song is simple song! wts yours? and wt do you guys think about "nelena" cause seriously every time i even hear that name i feel like i wanna puke. not even kidding! and finally plz tell me wt you thought about this chapter! reviews are really appreciated! thank you guys so much! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8:Jackass

**A/N: hey guys wts up heres the next chap! :) thanks again to lilmizsmarty for beta reading 4 me! your awesome! oh n thank you guys for all the reviews! i really appreciate it! well thats it hope you like it and happy reading! :) **

**Disclaimer: Still wishing...****  
**__

Previously on Is It Wrong To Love You…

"_Oh hey did you here the big news?" asked Lilly._

_"No… What?" I asked confused._

_"It looks like Demi and Nick are going out now!" she replied with a shocked expression._

"WHAT!?" I screamed, everybody turned to look at me.

I laughed nervously trying to drown out my outburst. Soon, everybody lost interest and reverted back to what they were doing.

"Where did you here that?" I asked Lilly in normal tone.

"What do you mean?" lily asked in disbelief. " How can you NOT know about this? Everybody's talking about it." Lily answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I didn't know about this….. and besides its probably just anothera stupid rumor." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Um maybe… I doubt it though. I just saw them in a full making outsession in the cafeteria." Lilly said.

"WHAT!?" I screeched again spitting out my water in the process, again as if it was déjà vu, everybody turned and looked at me.

I just started walking to class awkwardly dragging Lilly with me.

"What's the big deal anyway? I thought you didn't like Nick!" asked Lilly as we were sitting in class waiting for it to start.

"Uh yea, I just, you know, I don't want him to get hurt or anything,cause he's my cousin, yea, that's it, uh huh!" I answered nervously.

Lilly just stared at me skeptically.

"So anyway," I said changing the subject, "how are you and Joe doing?" I asked.

"Were good, he invited me to your house, I think he wants me to meet his parents or something!" she said opening one of her notebooks.

"Oh that's cool, just watch out for Candi, she's kinda mean."I warned.

"Who's Candi?" she asked shooting me a nervous yet confused look

"My…Aunt." I said.

"Oh, well I'm sure she's not THAT bad." Lilly shrugged

"That's what you think." I muttered. But then mentally kicked myself.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Good morning class." Thank you Mr. Corelli! I thought. Letting out a sigh of relief.

**At Lunch:**

I REALLY don't want to face Nick right now but Lilly's going to eat with Joe and I don't want to eat by myself. I sighed. I really need to get some more friends.

I walked into my brothers "private café" only to see Nick and Demi swapping spit.

I think I just vomited a little in my mouth. Ew…"Hey Miley, over here." Lilly called pointing to the seat she saved meright between her and Nick.

"Great" I thought sarcastically.

I kinda wanted to smack Lilly! But instead I just put on a fake smile and took my seat.

"Thanks Lilly." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you guys think its great that me and Nick finally got together?" asked Demi.

Everybody just nodded.

If I didn't know any better I could have sworn that that question was directed to me.

"Hey Miley, when you get a boyfriend, we should go on a double date!"

Demi squealed delightfully. " Right Nicky?" she said giving Nick a peck on the Lips.

I cringed. "Yea sounds… fun." I said again forcing a smile.

Demi giggled. "Great!" she said, then went back to flirting with Nick.

I felt someone grab my hand under the table, I looked and saw nick intertwining are hands together.

I turned to him, he smiled at me.

**After Lunch:**

I was walking to my next class when I was suddenly tugged into a janitors closet, before I could say anything or even scream, I felt whoever tugged me in press their lips against mine. At first I was stunned until I realized it was Nick and started to kiss back. After about 2 minutes of making out in the stinky janitors closet, he pulled back much to my dissatisfaction.

"Hey." he said smirking.

I just looked away and pouted, just because I let him kiss me doesn't meanI wasn't mad.

"Aw, is little miss home wrecker mad at me?" Nick cooed wrapping his arms around my waist. I smacked him on his arm.

"Of course I'm mad at you, your such a jackass "

He smirked, "I'm sorry I made you jealous, ok?"

I just glared at him.

"Look, the only reason I'm even going out with Demi is to make my mom happy!" he explained. "You promise?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"I promise." he said pulling me closer to him.

"I'm late for class." I said breaking the moment.He giggled

"Ok."He gave me a peck on lips before I walked out of the closet.

"Try not to miss me to much!" he yelled after me. I just waved and kept walking.

**After School:**

"Can you believe it! They have only been officially going out for a day and their already nominated for hottest couple of the year! Life's so unfair!" Lily whined as we made are way out of the school.

"Um aren't you and Joe nominated to?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yea…" she said dreamily at the mention of her boyfriend "but that's different, me and Joe look cute together, Demi and Nick..not so much!"

"I agree, every time I look at them, I want to puke!" I told her as I pretended to gag.

"Besides its not like their going to be together more than a week anyway." said Lilly matter –of factly

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, Nick never dates anyone for more than a week."

"Why?" I asked.

Lilly shrugged "Who knows! He plays with a girls feelings for a week, gets what he wants and then, dumps them."

"Gets what he wants?" I asked Lilly.

"Well… that parts just a rumor, but everything else is true!" she told me.

"So he's NEVER had a girlfriend longer than a week?" I asked.

"Um, well, there was this one time he went out with this girl for a month,apparently he really liked her, but then one day out of nowhere he dumps her in front of the whole school." Lilly informed me after going into a minute of deep thought.

"Really? that's horrible! what happened to her?" I asked.

"Oh, she was devastated, she BEGGED her parents to ship her off to boarding school! Now I heard she's in some mental hospital in Baltimore." I was shocked at that.

"Wow, seriously?" I asked. Lilly nodded.

"But the point is, even if Demi's with him now, she wont be for to much longer!"

"_Yea… neither will I!" _I thought to myself.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: hey guys hope you liked this chap. A lot of stuff will be revealed in the next couple of chapters so YaY! cant wait! and also i wanna make a special shout out to SweetTemptation92 who comments on like every chap! lol all your comments make me laugh! so thank you!**

What do you guys think about Adam Sevani** and Miley? personally i think they'd be a cute couple! I heard some samples of the jonas brothers new cd wt you guys think about the new songs? i kinda think its sucks! (but that just me.) and its not even because i hate the JB i just really don't like the songs! :( yep anyway wt did you guys think about the TCAs? what was the highlight 4 for you? and wt part made you sad(like the JB sitting right next to Demi and selena!) :( Again i hope you liked this chap! plz review! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9:Broken

**a/n: You guys!!!!!! Trl is over!! I'm really sad :( so in honor of trl I decided to update!!! BUT this story is still on hold 4 now!! :(... sorry! Oh and I wrote this really quick and didn't really go over it... so it might suck!!!! *Sobs* its over! :( thanks for all your support and Happy reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 9: Broken

As the weeks passed, Miley just couldn't let what Lilly said go. She didn't understand how someone could just go through girlfriends like that. As much as it pained her to admit it, she was starting to have serious doubts about her and Nicks "relationship".

She couldn't imagine how you could just throw away a person like… like …like yesterdays newspaper! Is that all she was? A moment of entertainment, until he meets someone else and she was no longer relevant. Is that what she was to become, nothing more than …yesterday's news?

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at her bedroom door.

"Um…come in" she hesitated for fear it might be Nick. She new that if they talked long enough, she'd be tempted to ask him about his past relationships and she wasn't sure she was ready for his response. Much to Miley's dismay her fears were answered as she saw a tall figure, curls bouncing up and down as he walked towards her and planted himself on the bed beside her.

"What do you want?" she said as gently as she possibly could, without revealing her true feelings to him.

Nick studied her face. He definitely knew something was wrong, but what was it. Did he forget something? Did his mother say something mean to her again? Was she still upset about Demi?

He watched her face form into the fakest smile he had ever seen, while she was pushing a loose strand of hair that had fell from her ponytail, out of her face. She was obviously waiting for him to say something, but what? What could he possibly say to make her feel better, if he didn't even know what was wrong with her? Nick decided it was best to just ask her what was wrong, instead of trying to guess and accidentally saying the wrong thing.

"What's wrong" he asked slowly and gently, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in an effort to comfort her.

"Nothing!" she responded, a little too quickly. Nick sighed.

He climbed behind her and moved his legs so that one was on each side of her, then he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on babe, you know you can tell Me." he said as he rested his head on her shoulder, which was covered by the bright green and purple hoodie that she was wearing.

"How do you even know something's wrong?" Miley asked as Nick nibbled on her ear. She giggled a little and started to forget about what she was mad about to begin with.

"Because whenever you're mad you get that weird, creepy "trying to hard to be happy' look on your face"

Miley hated the fact that Nick new her so well, especially considering the fact that they had only known each other for a few months.

"Fine!" Miley grunted, giving in and snuggling closer into Nick.

"So…what is it?" he asked while placing open mouth kisses up the side of her neck.

"Do you know your reputation at school?" asked Miley cautiously while nick was practically making out with her neck.

"What… do… you… mean?" Nick asked in between kisses.

"I mean everybody thinks you're a player Nick!" Miley yelled turning around to face Nick.

He laughed and slowly rubbed his thumb against her cheek "So?" he asked placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So that's a big deal Nick!" she said annoyed that he was trying to make out with her, while she was trying to have a serious conversation.

Nick smirked. "Your cute when your irritated." he said scooting closer to her and placing another kiss on her lips.

"Niiiiiiiiccccccckkkkkkk" Miley whined. She knew that she would give in any minute.

"You don't think I'm a player do you?" Nick asked as he placed feather light kisses all over her face.

"K…k…k…kinda." Miley stuttered as Nick pinned her down on the bed.

"But you love it, don't you?" Nick whispered in a low seductive voice into Miley's ear, by now he was completely on top of her. Miley shivered as she felt Nick's warm breath on her ear. Before Miley could respond, Nick kissed her more forcefully, immediately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Miley lay motionless, for a minute, still thinking about what she was trying to ask Nick until eventually giving in, and starting to kiss him back.

-------

After a while things were getting really heated between them… a little to heated for Miley. As Nick reached for the bottom of her shirt and his hand began to roam up her stomach, Miley couldn't get Lilly's words out of her head "_He plays with a girls feelings, gets what he wants and then, dumps them" _Those words repeated in her head over and over, almost as if they were haunting her. "_Gets what he wants. " _Miley began to panic _"dumps them" _Was she just some kind of toy? Did he really care about her? Was he just using her?

As she felt Nick start to tug at her shirt, she quickly pulled away and blurted out, "What happened to the girl you dumped in front of the whole school!" her thoughts getting the best of her. All of a sudden her heart started thumping so loud and so fast that she was sure nick could hear it. _Bu… bump…bu… bump… _it continued_. _Why was she so scared of Nick's reaction, I mean there in a relationship right? They should be able to talk to each other about this kind of stuff! Shouldn't they? These are the thoughts that wondered throughout Miley's head as she waited for Nick's response.

Unfortunately, Nicks reaction, to her question, didn't help to ease her worry. If anything it made her feel worse. He quickly sat up, climbing off of her. The expression on his face, was a look of shock (which she had expected) but he also looked sad, it was that 'somebody just ran over my puppy' kind of look that took her for surprise.

Nick gulped "What?" he asked softly, with tears forming in his light brown usually unfazed eyes. It was almost as if he was…broken.

**So what did you think? Ive been reading alot lately so tell me if you think my writing has gotten better... or worse! Please review!! Oh and feel free to cuss me out for writing such a crappy chapter or for taking so long to update!!!!! *braces for impact* lol you guys are so awesome!! I really appreciate all the support and I got alot of ideas from you all, so I have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen... so thanks alot!!!!!! **

***Sigh* ... Its over! I'm really depressed, so you guys tell me your thoughts on MTV canceling trl!!! ... personally I'm really pissed off!!!!!!!!! *evil glare MTV* :(**

**I know you guys hate me but... Review!!! ...please? *gets on her knees and begs* :)**


	10. Chapter 10:Trust

**A/N: Ok guys, so here's the deal... I moved and I just got Internet back at my new house! :( Hence the reason I have not been able to update! I'm really sorry! I hope you like this chapter and happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope I dont own anything! ... Why are they for sell?**

Chapter 10:

"What?" I asked again. I couldn't breath. What was I supposed to say?

She looked into my eyes with such an innocent and worried expression. I saw the tears in her eyes and saw the how her beautiful brown hair cascaded, so effortlessly, down the sides of her face and suddenly, I felt like a really terrible person.

"_God if you get me out of this, I'll never ask you for anything ever again!" I prayed silently._

"Guys, what's taking you so long, we've been calling you for like 15 minutes," Interrupted Joe "Dinners ready."

"_God I swear, I'll never sleep in church again"_

I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs so fast; you would've had to have been freakin' super man in order to catch me.

"Joe, where Miley?" dad asked Joe who was jogging down the stairs.

"She said she wasn't feeling well." He said sitting down at the dinning room table.

"Oh well that's too bad. Margrit" said dad gesturing to the maid

"Yes sir" responded Margrit in her faux British accent that annoyed my mom.

"Margit!" scolded my mom, "your from New Jersey, please use your real voice in this house."

"Yes moom." She ignored my mom.

I hated this. I hated having to watch some tramp maid talk to my mom like crap just because she knows she can't get fired. Yea, that's right, let's just say that Miley's mom isn't the only one my dad was sleeping with.

"Would you please tell the cook to make Miley a bowl of soup?" asked my dad pretending to be oblivious to what just transpired between the maid and mom.

"With pleasure sir." She winked at him, and then hurried off to the kitchen.

I really don't get it; Margrit looks like one of those people who could've at one point been slightly attractive but now, standing at 5'1, she looks like somebody ran over her with truck. She was really chubby and one of her front teeth is so crooked, that, if you look at her from a certain angle, it looks like she's missing a tooth. I know my mom can be difficult sometimes, but can you blame her? She's constantly feeling threatened; sometimes I think my dad sleeps with anybody (even Margrit) just as a big F.U to my mom.

Not surprisingly the remainder of dinner was spent in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Knock Knock" Nick said leaning on the door of Miley's room.

"The door's not closed" said Miley sitting up in her bed and pushing her knee's up to her chest.

"I know." Nick replied, stepping into the light purple room, closing and locking the door behind him.

He slowly started to walk towards Miley.

"Stop" Miley said putting up her hand when he got near her bed.

"Miley-"he was cut off.

"Why Nick?" A tear rolled down her cheek, "Just tell me why?"

"I was just surprised."

"No Nick, it was more than that!" she said wiping away a tear, "It was like; it was like you were a different person Nick."

"I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her shaking figure. "Shhh, its okay."

"Who is she?" She asked through her tears.

"She's, she's, she's nobody Miley can't we just forget about this?"

"Nick."

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead "Fine. Around two years ago, I went out with this girl. I really thought I loved her but then she cheated on me, so I dumped her." He lied "See it's really not that big of a deal! Let's just forget about okay?"

Nick stared at Miley, he was feeling more guilty than ever. He waited for her reaction, she looked like she was thinking about what he had just said and he desperately hoped she believed him; he had never been a very convincing liar.

Finally, she looked at him, straight in the eye. "I believe you." she said

Those three words broke Nick Jonas. He's heart swelled with guilt as he stared into the bright green eyes of the beautiful creature before him. Nick didn't want to lie to her, honest! There was just no way he could tell her the truth.

Nick tried to push the thought out of his mind and placed a gentle kiss on Miley's lips. She giggled.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they both laid back on Miley's bed

Miley intertwined their hands, "So, is it true that Paul is sleeping with 'Margit the Monster'"

Nick laughed. "Yea"

Miley looked up at Nick with her most innocent expression, "Is that why your such a man whore?'

Nick fake gasped. Miley cracked a smile. "You're gonna pay for that" Nick said, and then started tickling her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clack clack_… clack clack… _clack clack_… clack clack

Miley snapped and turned around "Look old man, I don't know what your problem is or what you want from me but can you please do me favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled a frustrated Miley at the man, who was wearing unintentionally ripped, dirty jeans, and had a beard that covered the majority of his face, standing in front of her.

The man smirked.

Miley shot him a confused face, "What's funny?"

"You finally talked to me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Demi, I really like you but I think we should just be friends." He did it! He finally did it, he broke up with Demi, face to face, in person."

Things were getting really serious between him and Miley and strangely, he liked it. How could something that felt so right, be so wrong?

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. See you." Nick said then turned around to leave.

"I'll tell" Demi said in a barely audible voice, stopping Nick dead in his tracks.

"What?" He turned around.

"I'll tell everyone that she's your sister."

Nick's mouth fell open, "Surprised?" asked Demi, softly.

"You knew?"

"I've always known."

"What do you want? He asked somberly.

"You"

"I have a girlfriend" said Nick.

"She's your sister Nick," retorted Demi.

Nick collapsed on her bed, "I know" he whispered, putting his face in his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley fiddled with the chipped paint on the park bench, the old man had asked her to sit down, "So, who are you?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

The old man smirked, "I'm your father."

----------------

_A/N: Yep I know I'm very predictable! raise your hand(comment) if you new that was coming. But WOW! alot of Niley stuff has happened since I last updated! How do you guys feel about that I'm kind of at a cross roads cause I want them to get back together... but at the same time, Miley seems so happy. :( Well anyways, who's read "Miles to Go?" I haven't gotten yet but I cant wait!_

_Once again, I'm really, really, really, x infinitely sorry that it took so long! Please take mercy on me and review! :) *Crossing fingers* I, seriously, love, appreciate, (and don't deserve) all your comments! :) Thank you guys for all your support and REALLY hope you liked this chapter!_

_Question: Today's the 10th and I'm uploading the 10th chapter, so can anyone guess when I'm uploading chapter 11? :)_

_Love always,_

_NimaKitty_


	11. Chapter 11:Secrets revealed

**A/N:YaY! who guessed???? :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 11:

Miley gulped, "I don't believe you." But, honestly, she did. She had been suspecting this for a while now. Why else would a random stranger follow her around for months, plus, they kind of had the same hair, of course her's was a lot cleaner but still there was a resemblance.

"Here," the man handed her a letter, "it's from your mother."

Miley had tears welling up in her eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?"She asked taking the coffee stained letter out of the man's hands.

"I just wanted to know my daughter," he said wiping a tear off her cheek. Miley flinched; she didn't like strangers touching her.

The man stood up and dusted off his pants (it didn't help), "Well, I better get going; I'll come by yourhouse on Tuesday around four O'clock and talk to your faux parents, okay." It didn't sound like a question.

Miley just sat there, tears flowing freely by now and looked at the letter.

"Oh! Right I almost forgot, can I borrow a twenty?"

Miley looked up, "Huh?"

"Come on darlin', help ur dear ol dad out," He drawled out, his country accent very apparent.

Miley wasn't sure if she should trust the man standing in front of her but he could be her dad right? Reluctantly, she pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to him.

The man chuckled, "Thanks sweet cheeks." He said flashing her, his rotten teeth smile and walking away.

"Wait!" Miley screamed remembering something, "What's your name?" He turned around "Rob, Rob Vines," he responded, then turned around and kept walking.

Miley opened the letter and started reading, immediately recognizing her mom's hand writing.

-----------------------------------

"_In other news, a source confirms, that millionaire Paul Jonas, has an illegitimate child that is currently staying with him and his fam-"_

"Turn it off!" screamed Paul Jonas at his oldest son.

"Dad what are we going to do? Reporters are everywhere and Miley isn't home yet." Asked Joe

Paul let out a frustrated grunt, "I don't know son, how did they even find out?"

Nick smiled to himself. In theory this was his fault, but seriously, how was he supposed to know that Demi "doesn't bluff" and besides it's not like she told the press about him and Miley, so this really wasn't his problem, actually it was kind of funny.

"Nick where's Miley?" asked Kevin, snapping Nick out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where's Miley?" he repeated

"Why ask me?" nick retorted, being difficult.

His brother gave him a look that let him know he was really annoyed and would bust him if he didn't just answer the question.

"I don't know" Nick answered quickly.

Just then Miley busted through the front door.

"Oh! Here she is Kev!" Nick yelled at Kevin who walked back into the living room.

"Miley, have you seen the news-" She pushed pass Kevin and ran up to room.

"Miley?" Nick stood up, finally noticing the tears that were cascading down her face.

"I guess she saw It." said Kevin dismissively.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Said Nick as her headed up the stairs.

"Whatevz" said Kevin walking the opposite direction.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey homewrecker, what's going on?" Nick asked plopping down on the bed of the sobbing person before him.

"I'm not," uttered a sad Miley.

"Your not a home wrecker?" questioned Nick.

"I,,,me…you…mom…dad." Miley began sobbing out a bunch of incoherent words that nobody on earth would be able to understand.

Nick rubbed her back and scooted closer to her, "Miles, what's wrong?"

She dug he head into his chest and cried harder.

"Shh, shhh, come on Miles you're scaring me, what's wrong."

Miley took a wrinkled piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Nick.

Nick slowly unfolded the paper, it was slightly tear stained but still readable plus it kind of smelled like garbage. Weird, Nick though and began reading the letter.

_Dear Miley,_

_If you're reading this, your father probably found you. I'm really sorry that I kept this from you. I know you feel betrayed and probably won't talk to me for a few days but I sincerely hope you forgive me. Hopefully, by now you're a successful Lawyer or Doctor or something. _

_I had asked your father to wait until you were at least 21 to give you this letter and he said he would respect my wishes, so hopefully now that you're a young lady your mature enough to understand why I kept this from you and why I told Paul, that you were his daughter. When I met your father, I was young and naïve and broke, so naturally I didn't know what I was doing. A few months after we started dating, he disappeared, at which point I also found out I was pregnant with you, a week later I met Paul, and well you're not stupid, you can probably put the rest together. _

_I just, I didn't want you to know your father was a bum and I knew that Paul could give you the life you deserve. He helped me start up the flower shop. He could put you through college, he could help with any medical bills you might have, and he would be there for you. I hope you understand and I hope you forgive me._

_I'll always love you,_

_Mom._

Nick finished. He was speechless.

Nick rubbed Miley's back. "My mom was a gold digging whore!" Miley cried.

"Miles what are we gonna do?" Nick asked finally regaining his voice.

"I guess we'll have to tell everybody." Miley said sitting up and wiping away some of her tears.

"NO!" screamed Nick.

"Why not?" she asked

"I just… I like things the way they are. If we tell them and it turns out that we really aren't related, you might have to leave." he said pulling Miley into hug.

"I want things to stay the same too but Rob already said he was coming over on Tuesday." she said leaning into his shoulder.

"Who's Rob?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, as if my luck couldn't get any worse; it turns out that the creepy homeless guy is my father."

Nick laughed, "Wow your life sucks!" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who are you telling?" Miley laughed.

Nick and Miley looked into each other's eyes and slowly started to lean in until their lips connected and a rush of electricity surged through both of their body's.

Nick pulled back, "God I really hope he's your father." he said pushing a piece of hair out of her tear stained face and pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

_A/N: Whoop there it is! I hope you weren't disappointed! Thanks for the support! Please review!!! :)_

_NimaKitty _


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys...Wow! can you believe how long its been. I apologize!! Can you believe all the stuff that's happened since my last update????**

**This chapter is not written very well and I apologize for that the next chapter will be ALOT better I promise. I didn't have a computer through the whole summer and I'm just now getting it back and so I wanted to update fast. I don't know if anyone cares and I'm really sorry for taking so long but here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing... except the story.**

**Chapter 12:**

"So that's it then?" Nick was talking to me.

"I don't see what else we can do." I said grabbing his hand.

He looked at me with a sad expression. "I don't want to lose you," he said, "We've been together so long, I don't know what I would do without you."

I put my head down, "Thing's will just go back to normal, you can be with Demi and I'll be with my father."

I gave him a gloomy smile, and then continued; "Besides it's not as if this," I waved my finger in between the two of us, "would have worked out forever. We would have broken up eventually anyway, at least this way we can move on without any regrets."

At that, he shot off my bed, "What do you mean 'without any regrets'? I'm freaking out here Miley. I thought you cared about me. I guess I was mistaken." His voice rose as he talked.

"Of course I care about you Nick, you know that." I said getting off my bed and walking over to him.

"Do I? Because I thought I did, but I don't know anymore Miley. Everything is just so screwed up now," He went on, "And their winning."

"Who's winning?" I asked curiously, while he ruffled his already curly hair.

He looked stunned, like he had said something he wasn't supposed to, but he continued anyway, "My parents. My brothers. God! I don't know. It's all one big conspiracy to make my life miserable, like I have a big sign on my head that says 'control me,'" He kicked the side of my bead, "And do you know what sucks, most of all? Nothings changed! After all we've been through; we're right back where we started!"

"Nick, it will be okay. We'll be okay." I'm not sure who I was trying to convince, him or myself. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't understand," said Nick. I tried to tell him that I did understand. That I was feeling the same thing. That I loved him to. But before I could, he continued, "And I don't know how to tell you. It's just, I actually like you." Like. He didn't love me. "So I should let you go because I don't want you to get hurt, because I know it would never work. But, I like you so much that I don't **want **to let you go. It just sucks you know because I'm hurt, and confused, and sad, and miserable, and torn, and god, I sound like a girl."

I looked at him baffled. I wanted to tell him that it was okay. That everything would work out. That he could tell me anything. I wanted to tell him, that I loved him and that we could make it work. But I wasn't so sure anymore so instead I didn't say anything. And then he kissed me…

--------------------------------

"Okay, now if you just sign here, she will officially be yours." Paul's lawyer was talking to my dad.

"Here that darlin'," Rob drawled, "Ur all mine." I gave him my best fake smile and he seemed satisfied.

I watched as the tall, slightly overweight lady handed a big stack of papers to my dad. This was it. That stack of papers was me, my life anyway. The lawyer looked around fifty. She sat there, quietly scrunching her nose and fiddling with her hands while my dad looked over the paperwork. I couldn't help but wonder what her life was like. Was she married? Did she have any children? Was she sleeping with Paul? Did she even care that my life was about to completely change? That I was being dragged away from the only guy I ever loved? Did she know that it felt like my life was over?

Probably not.

And why should she? This is just a job to her.

"Okay." Rob finished signing the papers. "Well darlin' I guess that'd be it."

I couldn't breathe.

"Great!" Candii sang, like she just won the lottery. She was obviously really happy to be getting rid of me.

"Yea, great," I choked. I felt something roll down my cheek as nick's face flashed in my mind. Why was I crying?

"Oh, sweetie what's wrong?" asked the lawyer. Why is it that I'm always invisible except for when I actually want to be?

"Nothing," I managed, "I'm just really going to miss everybody." And it was true.

------------------------------

Its funny how I never realized how attached I had gotten to everyone until I had to leave.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow." Me and Lilly were in my room saying our goodbyes. She was crying, "I mean it's like we just met yesterday."

She threw one of my t-shirts into my already half packed suitcase. We decided to say our goodbyes today instead of tomorrow because Lilly said that we were so close, we needed like a month. She settled for a day.

"I know," I said pulling her into a hug, "But we'll stay in touch. I promise." I probably shouldn't have promised because truthfully I had no idea what was going to happen. Did Rob even have a phone?

"Yea right! Everybody knows that's just crap people say before they leave to make people feel better. Then they meet new friends and forget all about 'their old friend'" Lilly pouted

"Lilly, I could never forget you; you still have my blue sweater."

Lilly laughed, "Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "Paul's meting with Rob today, to sort out all the details."

Lilly nodded, "But how bizarre is it that Paul was supposed to be your 'daddy'?" She made air quotes around 'daddy.' Who exactly was she quoting? "I mean, I thought it was kind of weird that I never heard anything about your parents, but wow. Your life is so much more thrilling that mine."

**To be continued...**

**Yea so... stay tuned. _Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Nimakitty_ :)_**


End file.
